Naughty Runeterra
by Ser Tarlon
Summary: This is my collection of lemon one-shots in the League of Legends Universe. It will slowly grow over time and there will be several different pairings and stages of fetishes.
1. Chapter 1

I had this story published but decided to revise it as it didn't really meet the expectations I had.

The Varus/Jinx pairing is completely random, I think they fit well enough for a one-shot. 

**A dispute between marksmen**

Jinx was delighted. In front of her, the dwellings of some piltovian merchant exploded and burned. Just as she had, well, "planned", the buildings broke down in a row. As she stood on another building a few levels above, she could observe the emerging semicircle perfectly. She clapped her hands and jumped in excitement, just before an arrow shot right into the ground in front of her feet. The purple flickering around it made clear as to who shot it. "Oh, hey Varus!", she said as she turned to her left, opposite to where the arrow pointed to. He stood on another building, even higher up. As always, she was impressed by the accuracy of his archery, for the aiming with a bow was so much harder than with a gun, except for Pow-Pow. Her trusted repeater-gun did not give her any problems with hitting any target, though, the high fire-rate made sure of that. "Why would ya shoot me?", she shouted over to him.

"Because you may have taken another piece of revenge from me.", he answered, then pointed his left hand towards the destruction below them. "If you are lucky, the one I hunted down was not here. If you are unlucky, there will be consequences for you." The threat that he wanted to put into his voice did not really carry over, as he had to shout quite loud. Jinx answered with her maniac laughter. "Oh, I'm so sorry!", she cried out sarcastically, then she shouldered her weapons which she had laid down next to herself to enjoy the firework she created. "But just hit me up if you find his corpse!" With these words, she leapt down from the roof and out of sight. Before Varus would be able to reach the lower levels of Zaun, she would be long gone.

He took the elevator of the building and threw his red cloak over his shoulders. After he pulled the hood over his head, he concealed his bow in a case and left the building. He looked more or less like a beggar, close enough to disgust the heightened residents of Piltover to overlook him and dangerous enough so the scum of Zaun would not bother him. The streets were filled with noise and gawkers trying to get a glimpse of the carnage below. Even though Varus was insane and twisted, he looked down onto those rubbernecks.

The fire department, or whatever you would call it in Zaun, was already on its way, so he would have to be fast. He hurried towards the destroyed structures, but the way was blocked by huge chunks of the buildings. He gnarled, as he realized he would not be able to reach the place of his desire, and turned around. He had to leave, the streets around him being completely voided. His eyes found a small alleyway the lead away and the slightest bit down, apparently moving into a small courtyard. Soon Varus stood between towering walls and hid from the law enforcement. Even though he knew that they would search for Jinx, he preferred to remain anonymous on his current hunt. Something that was hard to manage with a magical weapon and glowing eyes.

Hours had passed before the fire was extinguished and the law enforcement stopped searching the closer vicinity. Varus climbed up to a small balcony and draped the cloak over himself, so he looked like a batch of laundry. No one bothered him while he layed there, so he allowed himself some rest. Even though the dark power in him gave him superhuman abilities, he did have to give into some human needs then and again, as much to keep the vessel he lived in alive and to turn his attention to the two consciousness' inside him. He would rise again early in the morning, hoping that the streets would be filled with the criminal population of Zaun that didn't ask questions. The night allowed him to move almost completely free and he reached his hideout on the border to Piltover. Here, in the lowest part of Piltover and the highest parts of Zhaun, the criminality flourished. The worse individuals were thrown further down, the more successful ones were able to climb up to glory and wealth. Everything was possible, even hiding for such a infamous individual as Varus, with enough money or violence, depending on the long-term plans of any individual. One of his informants already waited for him, to bring a pleasing message.

Your target escaped Jinx' attack and is, more or less, unharmed. He fled higher towards piltover, to one of his associates, just a few levels up. I will be able to lead you to him, if you wish." The human bowed fearfully and waited for Varus' reaction. Varus did not want to start all over again, so he nodded. "Lead me.", he ordered the human. About half an hour later they arrived in front of a slightly more extravagant building with a big, glowing sign over the two-parted door. 'The Technicians Lodging' was written in bright green letters, surrounded by a yellow frame. An utterly obnoxious choice of colours for Varus, but he did not question the minds of the Zhaunite who probably ran this establishment. They all went mad to a degree, or were here because they already are mad. He nodded the informant to lead on and together they entered through the doors. "Upstairs, second floor, room number 2-09.", said the informant in a low voice.

Varus went straight through the reception hall and up the stairs without caring about the guards eyeing him nervously. When he entered the second floor he had unpacked his bow and left the case and the cloak behind the employees-only door in the stairwell. After he reached the door to room nine he simply kicked it in and entered with drawn bow. A noxian soldier was sitting on a chair in front of a simple desk and seemed to have written a letter until Varus' violent entry. His eyes widened in fear as he realized the broad arrowhead pointing towards his face. Seconds later all emotions left his face and he regained his composure. "Darkin.", he greeted the intruder as he turned the chair around. "Here I sat, thinking I evaded you, but it appears I was foolish. Nevertheless, I am ready to die." His calm demeanor impressed Varus slightly, but he was not interested in a conversation. The arrow left his hand as soon as the last word left the lips of the Noxian. It pierced his skull and killed him instantly. Varus left, somewhat satisfied in his greed for revenge, but far from fulfilling his oath of killing all those who defeated his brethren so many centuries ago.

"Noxian executed in Zhaun!", screamed the boy with his newspapers, standing on the corner of some piltovian street. The news would not be as shocking as one might think, if not for a noxian dead. That usually meant extended investigation in Zhaun, and most likely many inhabitants of the under-town dead. The noxians were as ruthless as it was told they were and even more brutal in Zhaun, were their violence wasn't controlled by any law. That's why the Zhaunites refrained from killing any higher noxians. Even Jinx herself usually picked her targets with piltover-only casualties or mere footsoldiers of the northern empire. That the Noxian had lived in the merchants quarters she had blown up earlier was something she only found out after the fact and had quite a bit of intimidation and fighting to do before the criminals left her. But as Jinx knew too well, Varus had no such hesitations. He did not care about anything but his revenge and hatred and would have been gone too soon to blame anything on him. Which was something she had to take care of. Even though Varus possessed considerable skills at hiding, Jinx knew Zhaun and piltover too good to take long to find him. He had just left Zhaun and Piltover, but did not travel far yet. The connections she had to the underworld led her to a rarely used road out of Zhaun.

Varus!", she screamed when she saw his cloaked silhouette in the distance. Since he knew her he did stop, but did not turn around. "Why do you feel the desire to follow me?", he asked her after she had caught up to him. "'Cause you fucked up big time in Zhaun!", she shouted angrily. "You broke the rules of Zhaun!" She huffed, but Varus seemed unimpressed. "I do not care about any of your mortal rules. Neither do you, Jinx, as we both know very well.". "Aye, but do ya think I care of that?! You gotta clean up your mess! I already got fucked 'cause of you and you'll have a shit-ton of troubles coming ya way if you don't apologize to the right people!"

Varus' hand darted forwards and grabbed her neck. "I do not have to do anything, girl.", he gnarled and lifted her up the ground. "Bother yourself with that mess, but leave me alone. Your pitiful slum doesn't concern me and those thugs down there are neither a match nor a threat to me." His eyes met hers, anger and pure hate in his, delusion and hate in hers. She couldn't breathe properly, but it was enough air to keep her body and especially her hands moving. She smiled evilly and pulled one of her chompers out. With fingers who did the motion countless times she armed it and threw it down towards Varus' feet. He reacted as quick as one would expect it from a supernatural evil, letting her fall to the ground and jumping away to the side. Jinx herself rolled around as she hit the ground and felt hot air braising her cloth as the grenade exploded. Her pants caught on fire, but she clapped it out fast while she gotup again. She felt the fabric tearing, but she did not care. She pulled her gun up from the ground, gripping Pow-Pow firmly. She aimed at the position Varus had jumped to and pulled the trigger. But Varus had already moved further back.

Do we really have to fight?", she heard his voice from behind a tree. Instantly the bark exploded where the rain of bullets hit it. She kept firing, basically cutting the tree in half until it started to lean towards her. It crushed down to the ground, its trunk a smoldering stump ripped to shreds. She couldn't see much through the rising dust, just enough to see a purple glow in there. She threw her head back just a split second before the arrow flashed past her face. "Come out, ya coward!", she screamed while running for cover herself. Another arrow darted past her, not as well aimed as the first one, but still too close for comfort. His visions seemed to be disturbed as well, but his skill as an archer made sure she was still in lethal danger. She switched to Fishbones and fired a rocket into the dust, barely aiming at all now. The hot air of the explosion swiped over her and she felt the usual arousal she always felt when things exploded. A short lunatic laugh bursted from her lips as she jumped behind another tree. "Ya think your little pin-shooter has a chance against my Pow-Pow and Fishbones?", she asked mockingly after she heard the impact of another arrow in the tree. Before she could talk again though, an arrow pierced through the thick trunk, the force of it just enough to cut a little slash into her side. "Oh damn!" Her excitement rose as she threw three more chompers behind the tree to buy her some time. The heatwave touched her skin just hot enough to send shivers down her spine. She left the cover and ran straight into the dust, guns blazing and laughing like a maniac. Just as she could see another purple light and flung Pow-Pow around, she tripped over some roots and fell flat on the face. It saved her live from the Varus' arrow, but ripped her top apart. Her upper body was exposed to the heat and dust, but she didn't mind. She just started firing again, the recoil of the gun almost enough to push her upright again.

As the dust settled, Jinx found herself behind a boulder twice as big as herself. Varus seemed to be gone, but her guts told her he was still fairly close. As she risked a gaze around the boulder, an arrow flashed past her again. It shaved off a few hairs from her braids and she quickly took cover. "Ya don't have to kill me, just go back and clear things up in Zhaun!", she called. "And you do not have to bother me with your irrelevant mortal affairs. If you care so much, just leave!" His voice seemed to come from everywhere, but there were only so many places he could hide. Again, Jinx ran out of cover and fired towards Varus, as the glow of his bow gave away his position. But his arrow cut through the strap that held Bonefish and dropped it to the floor. With a violent swear, Jinx tried to suppress him, but the next arrow cut away her belt with the last remaining flame-chomper. In a desperate attempt to buy her even more time, she kicked it towards Varus and fired at it in mid-air. The explosion knocked her off her feet.

Her again limited vision caused her to miss Varus Chains of Corruption. In the blink of an eye her body was wrapped in the dark, magic tendrils and her gun fell to the ground. "You should not fight me outside the Institute.", he said calmly into her ear. He circled her, noticing her bare chest and her ripped pants. Slowly he kicked away her weapons and stopped in front of her. "Enjoying it?", he asked mockingly, returning her earlier excitement. She growled but did not answer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"The arousal she felt from the explosion was still here, and it was enhanced by the tight tendrils now. She kept it a secret, but the thought of being bound and somewhat helpless always aroused her. Every time Cait and Vi had caught her and locked her up, she had joked about it to annoy the pair, but it wasn't all fun and jokes. She tried to free herself now, but the grip just strengthened, giving her even more undesired pleasure. Her visible nipples were erect now, showing of the piercings she got there years ago, and Varus focused on it. "You are enjoying it!", he stated surprised. Just a breath later, a wicked smile went over his face and he stepped closer. His slightly glowing finger touched her skin, causing her to intensify her attempts to break free, but the magic of Varus was too strong. He pinched her nipple and pulled on it. "Such delicate, small tits … ", he said, caressing her nipple further and playing with the small metal bolts. "Yet such big nipples …" They did seem a bit oversized on her small breasts, but not unnaturally large. "People always say you are bony or bad equipped, but those have no taste." She had never thought that Varus would pay attention to such subjects, being the demon-like being he was, but apparently even he had some desires. He leaned forward, extending his tongue towards her right nipple. As he touched it a moan escaped her, making her arousal audible. He smiled, circling with his tongue and enjoying the feeling of her hardened nipple. He then moved his hand down to her pants, ripping the whole thing off her body. He turned her by waving with his hand, the tendrils following his command immediately. Another wave bent her forward, revealing her bare backside to Varus. "Now let's see …" His fingers stroke down between her butt-cheeks, pushing slightly as they reached her asshole without penetrating. As he touched her pussy he felt the wetness of her. "Oh my, we have a horny girl here!", he whispered and slit two fingers into her. She gasped but remained silent.

Slowly he moved his fingers, reaching deeper and retreating again and again. He could hear the sound of her wet pussy and slowly his dick began to grow. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, tasting her juices. With another move of his hand the purple tissue that covered his legs retrieved and revealed his 7 inch long cock. It was fully erect as he moved it to her entrance. She tried to move again, fearing the sensation she knew would come, but the tendrils automatically strengthened their grip again. With a strong push Varus entered her without any resistance, lubed perfectly by her juices. Jinx screamed with lust and anger, tightening her pussy by reflex. Varus grinned and grabber her hips, stretching Jinx almost to her fullest and pushing his thick cock deep inside her. He almost couldn't fit in, but with a little more force he managed to touch her butt with his skin. He did not stop there, though, as soon as he reached the end he pulled himself out again, almost completely leaving her. With another thrust he entered her again, starting to fuck her hard and forcefully with every move he made. After just the first few thrusts Jinx began to moan, clearly enjoying being handled like this. What started as a fight turned now, as Jinx loosened up. Her mind went blank as her body took over. This was exactly what she liked, what she wanted. Being at the mercy of another. It did not take her long to cum, her body starting to shiver while Varus pounded her relentlessly.

Varus, amused by her fast orgasm, pulled himself out of her. "Now to the next part …", he said, pointing the tip of his member to her asshole. Jinx, still dazed by the orgasm, didn't realize what he intended. This was something she had never tried, even though she had played with the thought of it. Down in Zhaun, nothing was really looked down upon, she would even be considered mild in the twisted and cruel whorehouses and the lowest levels. This time he entered her slower, as her butt was tighter than her pussy. Even if he would have pushed with all his force, and even though his cocked shined with her pussy juices, it wouldn't have been faster. Jinx cried out again, this time in pain and lust. Not being in control enhanced the feeling a thousandfold. Varus managed to push his juice-covered cock almost all the way in, but he did not reach her ass with his hips. He moved back again, causing Jinx to moan and scream even more. She felt like never before, being completely new to such a huge cock in her ass. Slowly the thrusts came faster and deeper, until he was fucking her almost frantically. Her mind went completely blank, lost in the feeling of being penetrated, while Varus came closer to the end. He thrusted his member completely into her, moaning himself, then unloaded a load of cum in her that was build up for a long time. It filled her more and more, giving her the feeling of being inflated.

Even while he still came Varus tumbled backwards, letting the cum flow out of Jinx' ass, down her legs. His last few shots went over her back. He fell backwards, losing his consciousness. The magical tendrils disappeared and Jinx fell down as well. She did not lose her consciousness but was not really addressable either. As he lay flat on his back, she lay flat on her stomach, her cum-covered backside exposed.

Hours later, Jinx awoke from her trance-like state. It took her a few minutes to realize what happened. Herr Ass throbbed as much as her pussy and her legs felt weaker than ever before. She slowly turned on her back and tried to sit up, but only managed to push her body up onto her elbows. She looked around and tried to find Varus, but he seemed long gone. She cursed violently again and searched for her weapons and the dismal rest of her cloth'. She found her pants ripped to shreds and sighed. The top she had worn was at least somehow wearable and she bound it together with the belt of her pants. She tied a know into the broken straps from fishbones and cursed again. She would come back to Zhaun fucked and beaten. It seemed she would have a few rough days ahead of her./span/p


	2. Chapter 2

So, my second chapter, a little shorter than the last time. To the one asking if i take requests: Well, yea. It helps me find pairings, and if anyone else is interested, just write me, either as review or pm. And now, have fun with Ahri and Ez!

* * *

**Claiming another treasure**

Ezreal was somewhere beneath Qaelin in Ionia. The cave he explored was far deeper than he had anticipated, believing that the geography of this small island would limit its extent. But that was one of the fun parts of exploring ancient locations, no one knew how they looked from the -inside. The only thing Ezreal knew about the cave system was that it once had been a nexus for spiritual energy. But the connection had been lost ages ago, without any reason being passed on. Nowadays, there were only tales about creatures waiting in the dark, always ready to pull down those who dared to explore the depths.

But Ezreal didn't believe in such tales. He had explored too many ancient caves for that. No, he only believed there would be ancient artifacts below, hidden from the ionian people, may it be by accident or intent. And to this point, everything seemed to be just like that. The animals he had encountered were the usual, harmless wildlife of the archipelago and the plants were just as normal. Unlike the damned Ixtal jungle, where everything tried to kill him. Most of the times the plants, just sometimes the creatures in it. It was a strange environment there, much less enjoyable than peaceful Ionia. Ezreal smiled and kept walking the narrow stone path spanning a deep abyss below him. Certain death would await if he lost his balance, but he wasn't concerned about it. It made him feel alive and sharpened his mind while training his body. His feet could find their way across this even in his sleep, he knew. After reaching the other side he held up his lantern. The wall in front of him was littered with holes, some shallow, others deep, forming into tunnels. He smelled the air and carefully felt for any breeze on his skin. There, to the left. The smell of adventure and the lightest breeze of moving air. He stepped into the tunnel and kept going.

A few hours later he entered an enormous cavern lit by crystals. To get here, he had to crawl through a few collapsed tunnels and swim through a bloody could river, but just the sight of the glowing walls would be worth any pain. After just a few breath' he realized that the crystals weren't glowing but merely reflected the swirling light from an orb right in the middle of the cave. It was mounted to a column up on a podium, just like so many ancient artefacts he had found before. He carefully scanned the floor and walls for any hidden traps, but nothing caught his trained eyes. Not that he would have expected something here, in Ionia. Usually the artefacts in these lands were protected by ancient spirits or the land itself and anyone with ill intent would be stopped rather quickly. That's why he never sold any of his discoveries but waited for a kindred spirit to give them to. His vault was one of the best protected ones in Runeterra, equipped with traps unknown to any but him. His explorations gave more than one benefit in that regard. But his mindset seemed to reward him again today.

He slowly walked up to the column. It was barely waist high and the orb atop it was just as big as his fist, but size rarely mattered in this matter. Before he touched the orb, he examined it from every side, but it appeared either dormant or deactivated. Just the swirling magical light inside it hinted at what this could be. He assumed it would hold either the power of foresight or it was connected to the spirit realm. He strongly leaned towards the second option, as he identified this as the source or catalyst of the once strong connection between the realms. Even now he felt the influence of the spirit realm, but it wasn't strong enough to communicate with any being on the other side. He carefully lifted the orb and secured it in a padded leather pouch. He made sure not to touch it with his gauntlet, knowing all to well that it could have severe and uncomfortable consequences. He let out the breath he had been holding since he touched the orb and loosened his tense muscles. Even for an experienced adventurer like him, this was the most stressful moment. You never knew if the ceiling would break down after removing the artifact. An easy trick, but very effective. He let out a laugh as nothing happened and started his long way up again.

Ezreal woke up and knew he wasn't alone. Even though his camp was hidden in the caves, someone or something had found him. He pretended to roll over in his sleep, towards where he always left his gauntlet, but it was gone when his hand reached the place it should have been. "Oh Ezreal, do you really think that would work?", a seductive voice asked very closely to his ear. He immediately tried to grab the person standing behind him, but she had already move on. "You know you can't fight me without your gauntlet, little explorer. Please don't make this more complicated than it has to be." He grunted and turned towards the voice. Even though he already knew it was her, the sight of Ahri annoyed him. "What are you doing here, fox-lady?", he asked with a cheeky smile on his face. "Aren't you Ionians staying away from this dangerous place?" Ahri looked at him and smiled, her full lips parting to reveal the fangs in her mouth. "I smelled the scent of an adventurer boy and thought he would bring me something interesting. And it looks like I was right." She held up the pouch containing the orb and winked. "Thank you so much for it, it is in the right hands now." She bowed deeply, giving him a rather unobstructed look at her breasts.

"Hey, that isn't yours!", he cried, even though he had trouble focusing on the treasure in her hand instead of those hanging in front of him. "Oh, but it is! Since it is an Ionian artefact and as fate has it, I am Ionian." She smiled again. "And you would never refuse me a wish, would you?" Ezreals mind suddenly felt very clouded, his vision narrowing in on her lips. "I take what is mine and give you what is yours.", her full voice told him. "Here, take your gauntlet and I will walk away with the orb." She put the gauntlet down somewhere out of his vision and slowly walked past him. Her hips swayed with every step and her tails swung just as provocative. A small part of Ezreal knew it was her natural magic, but he couldn't fight it. "Please stay here, don't leave me just yet.", he heard himself saying. "Let me savour your beauty more." Ahri smiled, pleased by his words. "Aren't you the charmer, Ezreal. I didn't know you could be so polite!" She turned around and looked at him. "Maybe you'll be able to savour this on the Rift again, my dearest explorer." While she smiled lascivious and enjoyed his attention, his carefully honed survival instincts finally kicked in. He was able to shed her influence enough to move by his own will again, but he still had to be careful. "No, that could take weeks!", he said while slowly moving towards his gauntlet, which he could sense to his right. "It would break my heart to lose such a delightful sight for such a long time." He smiled his dumbest, most lulled smile and together with his words, it was enough to give Ahri a false sense of control. "How could I withstand such pleasing words? If it gives your simple mind joy, I may grant your more time." She closed her eyes and slowly turned around herself and that small moment gave Ezreal enough time to grab his gauntlet.

As soon as he touched it, its magical strength freed him of Ahris spell and his smiled turned into his cockiest. "Ahri, you are slackening!", he said and teleported next to her. "I will take this, thank you very much. But you are a beautiful sight.", he whispered into her ear and slapped her butt. "But not more beautiful than this." He jumped another few meter away and winked at her. "If you want it, come and get it!" Just as he saw Ahris own orb starting to glow stronger he laughed and waved at her. "See you outside!" He turned away and started to run as fast as he could while blindly firing magical blasts behind himself. But as much as he would like to outrun a Vastaya, he knew he couldn't do it. He could already her Ahris light steps around the corner. So, he decided to play a little hide and seek with her. He teleported up to a ledge and from there jumped up another. She wouldn't be able to see him up here, so his game would start as soon as she ran past him. He gazed past the edge and just as Ahri stopped below him, following his scent with her eyes, he jumped down the edge and teleported back to the corner Ahri just came from. "Back here!", he shouted and ran away, laughing.

Ahri bristled with anger. That cocky boy was playing games with her! She must have followed him for fifteen minutes or more now, but just as she reached him, he would escape again. She had to disrupt the magic down here to block his gauntlet. The next time she saw him, she gathered all of her energy and jumped forward. Her enhanced strength carried her faster towards him than he had anticipated, and her orb shot towards him. He tried to teleport again, but only made it a few steps back. It saved him from being hit, but the explosion of Ahris orb hitting the wall still caught him. Even Ahri wasn't fully prepared for the impact, but she stood far enough away to stay on her feet. But the sunlight breaking in blinded her momentarily. Still, she recovered fast enough to run to Ezreal and drag him through the opening in the wall. "For that, I will take your memories.", she said and started to siphon his life essence. "Oh no you won't!", he cried and slapped her off him. "No one takes my memories." He crawled upon her and pushed her arms on the ground but got knocked off by her orb hitting him in the side. They kept on fighting for a bit but soon were exhausted. "This isn't leading anywhere.", Ezreal said, sitting on Ahris stomach. "But I am willing to trade the orb for something.", he said with a sudden idea. Ahri lifted one eyebrow and looked at him. "Don't tell me you want to fuck me.", she said, already knowing what went through his mind. "Ah come on! Everyone one knows you are good at it, and everyone knows I want only the best treasures. It is win-win." His smile was wide and witty, already thinking about the stories to tell. Ahri on the other hand sighed, but she knew how to use his lust. After all, that was her strongest weapon. "Okay, adventurer.", she said with her sexiest voice. "But I am in control." She pushed him off and stood above him. "And you will only touch when you are allowed to." Her sultry smile was as effective as ever. The bulge in his pants was undeniable. "In that case I expect the best from you.", he said and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I only have the best", she answered and started to dance in front of him. Her motions were fluid from years of exercise and she could direct his eyes anywhere she wanted. She slowly removed her dress, revealing her lingerie. The bra she wore was made of sheer red fabric, showing her light and rather small nipples to the sun, the string around her waist was just enough to cover a small triangle above her clit. No hair could be seen, but a faint glitter gave away how horny she was. She smiled again and went on all fours, slowly moving up to Ezreal. "To you like what you see?", she asked and started to open his pants. "Hell yea I do!", he answered and took of his jacket and shirt. His toned body was just as pleasing to Ahri as her almost chiseled looking body was for him. After he was completely stripped in front of her, she turned her attention to his cock. Just like himself it was looking enchanting, neither too big nor to small, perfectly shaved and throbbing for her touch. She started stringing it, exploring every inch of it. She rubbed it just below the tip and smiled at the twitching it caused. "You are well equipped." , she said before licking it.

Ezreals eyes were glued to her face, unable to speak due to the pleasure he felt. She covered his dick in her saliva and finally, what felt to him like hours, she took it in her mouth. It took some willpower not to just cum, but he somehow managed it. His legs split further apart to give her better access and she gladly took the opportunity. It took her just a few attempts to take it in her throat. Again, she was amazed on how perfect it was. She lifted her eyes up and looked into Ezreals eyes while she deepthroated him and started to massage his balls. His eyes rolled up in the most satisfying manner and she double her efforts. It took only a few more motions and she could feel his cock twitching again. She smiled and took him in as deep as possible and instantly felt his cum squirting into her throat. She tried to take it all, but I was too much for her. She pulled his cock out of her throat and felt the last few drips landing in her mouth and on her face. "Hmmmm." She slowly licked it away and smiled ecstatic. Ezreal had fallen down on his back and was breathing heavily, but his cock was still standing strong. Ahri didn't hesitate and slipped out of her panties to take this invitation. The blowjob had aroused her more than enough, so she just grabbed his cock and slowly lowered herself onto it. Her moans mixed with Ezreals, who was twitching below her. She felt his hands on her tits and smiled down to him.

"Did I allow this?", she asked. "No, but do you think I care?", he answered with the cocky smile he owned so effortlessly. She laughed and started to circle her hips around his cock. He moaned again and caught her rhythm, pushing up in just the right moments. Not only his hips were skilled though, his hands were as well. Even through the fabric he found the perfects spots to press and pull. Ahri turned her face upwards and enjoyed his hands a bit more, but suddenly felt her bra falling. With one quick move he had opened it, just as skilled as he was known to disable any traps. She felt the warm breeze of Ionia and or already erect nipples and took his hands. "Now you have to do it properly.", she demanded, and he followed gladly. He pinched her nipples, twisted them and pulled on them with just the right amount of strength so it heightened her arousal. "Oh god, Ezreal!", she moaned and started to move faster. He grinned and pulled her closer into a kiss. She was so surprised that she didn't even push back when his tongue slipped into her mouth. Instead, she started to play with it, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other and Ezreal grabbed her waist. He started to push himself up into her, smacking their hips together with powerful thrusts. Ahri couldn't hold the kiss much longer and started to moan louder and louder, letting herself go.

Ezreal grinned again and moved his hand further down towards Ahris perky ass. He slapped it again and again, until it started to glow red. Usually Ahri would never allow such a thing, but bas annoying his personality might be, his skills bolstered it up. She was floating on clouds and nothing could make the sex better, or so she thought. Just seconds later she felt Ezreals finger pressing against her asshole and she knew this would make the sex perfect. Her ass almost opened itself up for him and he slid two fingers in without a problem. Being penetrated in two holes was nothing new for Ahri, but this time it was just … better. She almost screamed in ecstasy now and moved her body in wide motions to enjoy the cock in her to its fullest potential. And just as she felt her own orgasm coming, Ezreal finished inside her. The feeling of warm cum in her pussy kicked her over the edge and she came, her full body shivering. She had trouble stabilizing and just fell down on Ezreal in the end. After her orgasm had ended, she slowly rolled over and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't been fucked like this in a long time, most likely years. She smiled and listened to Ezreals heavy breath beside her.

"That was incredible.", she said and looked towards him. "Hey, you gave your best, so I give you my best. And you know, my best is just THE best.", he said with so much confidence she almost wondered if he could even be human. "You are unbelievable.", she shook her head and looked up to the sky. "I will never validate whatever story you tell about this, you do know that, right?" "Oh, I know. But people never believe my stories, so it will fit right in. This was more for my memories than my tales.", he said with a chuckle. "I claim every treasure I want, and now I have one more." She started at him in disbelieve, but his smile was making sure she understood him. "It was great, Ahri. I hope we see each other on the rift again. I'd love to take you in one of the brushes." He winked and got up. While she wasn't sure how to move yet, he seemed totally fine. "See you!" He waved and just walked away, leaving her with the orb.


	3. Chapter 3

So, another one for you guys, requested by Lexxy. I hope you like it. Again, please give me feedback on the quality and if anyone wants a special pairing or content, please contact me. Now, have fun!

* * *

**Chemicals**

Vi was carefully treading along the creaking runways of Zauns lowest level. Even back in the time of her gang she had rarely explored these most dangerous regions of her home, but today she was hunting some Chem-Punks that were raiding the higher levels, as high as the promenade. It was worrying, since Chem-Punks usually weren't coordinated enough to reach up high. Someone must be building a gang of sorts, away from the Chem-Barons that ruled Zaun. Some of her informants told tales of an organization building to destroy Piltover and spread Zauns filthy ways further across the region. Usually nothing noteworthy, gangs with similar goals popped up every week, but the structure behind it was more solid than ever before. With this in mind, Vi had decided to see for herself what as going on, without Caitlyn. This was something out of jurisdiction, something only a child of Zaun could take care of properly.

She peeked around the corner of Zauns strange metal buildings and realized she had found the headquarter of the mysterious organization. It was a large warehouse guarded by patrolling Chem-Punks. They were so obviously trying to be harmless passersby that she almost laughed at their clumsiness. But beyond that clumsy shell laid a capable core that she was going to rip out right now and here. She retreaded a few alleys back and searched for a way in that wouldn't lead her straight through the guards. But just as she thought she had found one, tumult broke out at the warehouse. It seemed like someone was attacking it from the inside as the guards scrambled to reach the entrance of it. Blue light flickered beyond the manky and broken windows and gunshots ripped through the filthy air. Vi sighed and threw all discretion to the wind. Instead she ran straight ahead, into the throng of people pushing towards and away from the warehouse. Utter chaos ensued, which benefitted her greatly. The guards paid no attention to her before it was too late. As soon as anyone noticed her, she had already knocked them out. Even without her gauntlets, her fists were hard as steel and found their targets one after another. Soon she reached the gates and pushed into the building.

The inside was dark and cramped with scrap Chemtech artifacts. Some kind of lobby separated the main hall from the entrance, but she could see the fight going on inside. First, she had to get rid of the two Chem-Punks storming towards her though. They were a wild mixture of flesh and metal, but they seemed too irritated to be any threat to Vi. Two quick punches send them flying and cleared the way into the main hall were more Chem-Punks fired wildly to the ceiling. Vi saw blue arcs of energy flying back from ever changing positions and already figured who started these troubles, but she had no time yet to save that one. She had to check if the chief of this organization was still here first. A quick glance around showed her another door on the side of the hall which seemed to lead to some kind of office, judging by the architecture of everything. She held her head low and snuck around the ongoing fight, silently cursing Cait for the influence she had on her. A few years earlier she would have jumped into the fight without hesitating a second, but nowadays she had grown too much. No one noticed her as she reached the door and slipped through it. The riot behind her got a lot quieter in an instant. She breathed deeply and pushed onwards, down the hallway. She didn't mind her footsteps, as they could easily be ones of some gang member.

"Who's there? I told all of you rats to fight that damned intruder!", a raspy voice came out of the office at the end of the hallway. "Useless junk, all of you! I will have you dipped into the chem-river for your incompetence!" Vi stormed through the doorframe and jumped across the table in front of her. Another quick glance told her everything about the room. A gloomy light bulb light the area around the desk, behind which sat a twisted human, or something vaguely human. The rest of the room was filled with more Chemtech artifacts and more paper than she had ever seen in one room in Zaun. She instinctively kicked the thing behind the desk in the chest and threw it, together with the chair it sat on, to the ground. As soon as she landed, she looked for any weapon on it and only after she couldn't find one inspected it closer. It once had been a human; she could see that now. But she assumed years of exposure to chemicals and working on its own body had warped everything. The head was protected by a filter mask that was connected through pipes and hoses to some kind of cuirass. But the exposed skin on the neck and shoulders was more grey than red, with incineration scars all over it. The Chemtech arms were crudely sewn to the flesh and barely seemed to hold onto it. Its legs had been completely removed and instead it was connected to a wheelchair. Vi now realized it hadn't sat on it, but was sewn to it, again so crudely that the inflammation around it should be deadly to any living being. Dark red liquid was pumping through more hoses from the chair and Vi almost gagged. Zaun really drove folk insane. "Get off me, you lowly creature!", the thing spoke and tried to push her off with one metal hand. She didn't even push back; it just had no strength at all.

"I wish I wouldn't have to get onto you.", she replied, disgust dripping from her voice. "But you are trying to overthrow our world, and I won't let that happen." She kicked his mask, but he just laughed. "You cannot hurt my body, you slut! I have built it myself; it has no flaws!" He laughed again, something between a dry laughter and someone who was drowning in his own blood. "It can withstand the depth of Zaun, you are no match for it." She gritted her teeth and stepped off it. "Oh, I know people who can take apart anything scum like you build down here.", she said with a voice full of menace. "No one official, of course. Others like you, simply better. Skilled enough to climb up the ladder and intelligent enough to make the right friends." She kicked it again, rolling it on its stomach. The backside of the rolling chair was even more of a maze of tubing and wires Vi didn't understand.

"You are just as dumb as you look!", it spoke and shot upright before Vi could react. Small barrels unveiled themselves in its arms and pointed at her. "I told you, my body was designed by me and was perfect! And now, I will get rid of you and that intruder in the hall!" Vi tried to jump away, but she wasn't fast enough. She dodged a few of the small darts that flew towards her, but a handful of them hit her. They penetrated her cloths as well as her skin. She slammed onto the desked and rolled off it.

While falling, a bristling dart of energy shot across her field of view and hit the creature who was rolling around the table. "Not so fast, you ugly motherfucker.", a voice shouted and another energy bolt lit the room. "Something as appalling as you can't be much of a bright bulb." The voice taunted and the thing screeched with fury. "No one will cross my plans!" Another volley of darts flew to the door, but the intruded wasn't there anymore. "Behind you!", he taunted, and another lightly flickered into the back of the creature. It hit one of the tubes running down and burned it so badly that it started melting. Dark liquid gushed out of it and the creature screamed in pain. "No, it is indestructible!", it roared and tried turning around. But it was too slow, more bolts smashed into the vulnerable tubes and melted them away. It immediately changed planes and headed out of the door. But Ezreal merely teleported behind it and rained more energy onto it. Vi couldn't see them anymore, but judging by the sound, the thing was getting blasted into atoms. She felt nauseous but managed to stand up holding onto the table. She leaned against it and looked to the door.

Ezreal stepped in just a second later with a smile of victory on his face. "Well, that's that taken care of! But now I gotta find the artifact I was looking for!" He smiled to Vi and started searching the room. "Hope you're okay, tough girl!" Vi shook her head, but she started to feel extremely warm. "He got me with some kind of poison.", she mumbled and took off the long-sleeved shirt she wore. Her left arm had been hit by four small needles she removed, but her vision got blurry just doing that. She leaned heavily on the table and took a few deep breaths. It seemed to help, Her vision normalized again, but the heat she felt was becoming more and more unbearably. It took her a few seconds, but she realized the effect of the poison after all. It was a stimulant of her libido. A strong one. She felt her panties getting dripping wet in seconds and her whole body started tingling. "We might have a problem.", she said and looked up to Ezreal. He just held up another strange Chemtech artifact but threw it aside after a short inspection. "Do we? You sound healthy, Vi." He gave her a short glance but took the next artifact.

Vi pushed herself off the desk and walked towards Ezreal. "I feel healthy, too. Very alive, actually." Her brain slowly stopped working and the lust took over. She ripped Ezreal around and forced her tongue into his mouth. Even though he wasn't weak in any means, he didn't stand a chance against Vi's rigorously trained body. She grabbed his cock and started massaging it, completely ignoring his resistance. "Hey Vi, as much as I would like to fuck you, this isn't really the ambience I'd imagine us in.", he said, but she just pushed him onto the desk. "I don't care. I need that cock inside me, and I will have it!" She pulled of her bra, revealing perky breasts. Her small nipples were painfully hard, and she pushed his hands against them. "Fuck me, Ezreal! I need relief!", she commanded and dropped her pants down. Ezreal shook his head, but feeling her tits wiped his doubts away in seconds. He squeezed them and pulled on her nipples, making her moan loudly. While he took care of her tits, she undid his belt and tried to pull down his pants as well. "Let me help you.", he said with a sly undertone and stood up. He got out of his cloths almost as fast as she had and grabbed her pussy. "How long didn't you get a cock, Vi?", he asked and winked to her. "That screams for a proper pounding." Vi just nodded and bowed over the table. "Just give it to me, Ez!" She grabbed his cock in one hand and his hips with the other and seconds later, pulled him deep into her.

His cock slid into her without any resistance and she moaned again, relieved to finally feel him inside her. Now Ezreal grabbed her hands and pulled them towards himself, forcing her to arc her back. Having her fixed like this he started to move his hips, beginning slowly. But Vi needed more and pushed towards him with every move he made. He took the clue and increased the strength and tempo of his thrusts. Soon, they were frantically fucking, her moans and the wet sounds of her pussy almost drowning out Ezreals heavy breathing. He considered himself well in bed, but Vi was almost too much for him to handle. Soon enough he felt his cock twitching and tried to pull himself out, but Vi didn't let him. "I'm gonna cum …", he gasped and tried to free himself. "Cum inside me, give me everything!", Vi moaned and grabbed his hips again. Ezreal surrendered to his fate, but he couldn't deny that it was making him even more horny to fill her up. With one last thrust he came, pumping all his cum deep inside of Vis pussy. As soon as she felt him cum, she started shaking and let her own orgasm run through her whole body. She sank on the table and lost all strength for a moment while Ezreals cock was pulled out of her.

"Well Vi, that was a nice first round, but do you think you can take more?", Ezreal asked with such a confident undertone that even if she wasn't drugged, she would have taken the challenge. "I have more holes to satisfy.", she said and turned around. She moved down from the table and immediately starting sucking Ezreals cock. She could feel his first load dripping out of her, but even though he had cum so much it only took a few strokes with her tongue to get him rock hard again. The taste of her own juice combined with his cum turned her on even further and she greedily sucked him. He tried pushing his cock down her throat, but she quickly stopped him.

Instead, she held his hips and took control of his pleasure. Her tongue danced over his cock as well as his clean-shaven balls until she could feel his second orgasm coming up. "Cover me!", she said and started stroking his cock with her hand. She got faster and faster until he moaned her name and came again. His cum came in thick strands and covered her face more and more. Some even got into her pink her, but she didn't notice it. She was too hypnotized by the white covering her. The last few drips lands on her tits and she started playing with it after she couldn't get more out of him. She licked her lips as well and swallowed it in bliss.

She could see that he enjoyed her playing with it, so she started rubbing more if it on her tits and holding some of it in her mouth, using her tongue to play with it. She smiled up to him until his cock was hard again, then she laid back on the table again and raised her knees to her shoulders. "Now, get my ass. I need you to fill all of me!" Ezreals cum and her own juice already covered her asshole and her spit on his cock was more than enough lubrication. He didn't hesitate and pushed his cock deep inside her with one go. Vi's eyes rolled up and she threw her head back while the pleasure overwhelmed her. Herr ass squeezed tight around his cock, but it just made it so much better. And Ezreal didn't stop there. He placed his thumb on her clit and started massaging it while fucking her ass, less frantically than her pussy, but he was still rough. Just the way Vi liked it. She moaned his name and came again, but this time he took his time.

Vi could barely hold her legs up anymore when he finally came. It felt like he had used her ass for hours while giving her orgasm after orgasm but now it came to an end. She felt him twitching and seconds later felt his hot cum deep in her. She was pushed over the edge one last time and almost lost consciousness during it. It took all her will not to black out, but Ezreal had the same struggles. She felt him shaking and he pulled himself out of her while he still came. He covered her ass and thighs in white and dropped backwards against the wall. As he slowly slid to the ground, Vi lost strength and let her legs fall down. The rested like that for a few minutes before Vi managed to sit up. The effects of the poison hat finally worn off and her brain was back to normal.

"What an interesting poison.", she mumbled and look at Ezreal. "Are you okay, adventure-boy?", she asked and carefully stood up from the table. "In a few minutes, sure. But god damn Vi, you are one tough girl. You almost took me to my limit." He grinned and patted himself on the shoulder. "But well, I always knew I was great, and it seems like I can even fuck away poison." Vi laughed but shook her head. "Yea, but don't get any ideas. You are just lucky I got poisoned, any other time I would drain you off everything." She winked and dressed herself. "But maybe I'll give you the chance to try again in the future. I am curious about that limit of yours." She held out her hand and helped him up. "Oh, you will love it!", he said and dressed himself with her help. "But I wasn't her for you, I was here for an artifact that should have been in the possession of that ugly thing outside." He turned around. "Some ancient crystal. I just can't see any crystal in here." Vi shrugged and opened one of the drawers on the table. "I didn't really pay attention to any crystal." She opened another drawer and laughed. "But I think I found it." She held up a bowl with shimmering powder inside it. "I can't give it to you, though. This stuff is most likely extremely dangerous and well, I am the law enforcement now." Now Ezreal shrugged. "Well, it ain't worth anything as a powder anyway. Take it, I'll find another one. But let's get out of here now. This place stinks more than I noticed before." Vi nodded. "Sure, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is the first threesome of the collection. The next chapter will be Lux x Sylas and it will be a bit more romantic.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and as alway, share your wished for other pairings and general critique with me. Have fun!

* * *

**Bounty hunting**

_Somewhere deep in Bilgewater _

"Hey Graves, what do you say, another one for the gods below and one for us? Since we just stole a sacrifice from them!", Twisted Fate laughed and waved the bartender to bring another round of shots. "Sure. Might as well give 'em something back, those bastards deserve some of Bilgewaters finest!" Graves downed the shot he was given without hesitation and threw the other one out of the taverns window far out into the river.

Due to Bilgewaters old ways and its location above and withing the archipelago, the sea was never too far away and always got its share. Whatever it may be, folk would always pay what they owned and those who didn't payed with their live. Luckily, as much of a gambler and cheat Tobias Felix usually was, he never betrayed the sea. Raised on the river and living most of his live just drifting from wave to wave of fortune, he deeply believed that you should never anger those below. Graves on the other hand was less faithful, but he accepted Twisted Fates believe. Some things just weren't up for debate, even between partners as they were.

"I gotta tell you, that job went south too fast.", Twisted Fate said and looked at Graves. Both had already drunken too much, but one had to celebrate what he could. "Never thought Sarah would turn up for something like that." Graves groaned and smashed the counter. "Yea, whatever. We got out just fine, didn't we?" Twisted Fated laughed and nodded. "Yea, sure. Just not with the coin we anticipated." He downed his shot as well and looked at the counter. "Let's just make sure the next job runs smoother. We need some cash, partner. Leona's payment was handsome, but it ain't enough to keep us afloat too long." He slapped his partner on the back and stood up. "Let's find something easier tomorrow." Graves groaned again, apparently a bit more drunk than Twisted Fate was.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!", Felix left the tavern and slowly staggered along the pier. Maybe he was more drunk than he thought, too. But he didn't care, since most other people down here were either as drunk or already passed out. The few pickpockets that tried their luck here already knew not to screw with him and Graves, so he was safe enough. After he had passed a few thwarts he reached his favorite brothel and turned in for a night of drunken sex. The easiest way to recover after a job gone wrong.

_The next day, around noon_

Graves woke up and rubbed his face. The counter he had fallen asleep on was nasty, but still not the worst bed he had ever seen. He slowly lifted his head and tried to scan his surroundings, but the pain in his eyes forced him to concede that undertaking. He let his head sink to the counter again and waited until the headache was manageable enough to move again. His second attempt was more successful. After a long look around he decided that Twisted Fate wasn't in this tavern anymore and so he carefully set of to find his slippery partner in crime.

Just as his clouded brain suggested he found Twisted Fate passed out in the bed of a courtesan in one of Bilgewaters worst brothels. "Wake up, you traitorous bastard!", he bellowed and kicked the worn down bed. "Fuck off!", came the mumbled answer and Twisted Fate pulled his hat over his eyes. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Hell yea I know. Time to fuckin' wake up!", Graves rumbled and kicked the bed again. "We gotta get another job to make up the money we drank away last night." Twisted Fate slowly turned towards Graves and sighed. "You drank it away, I whored it away.", he said and tried to find his cloths. "You left half your shit outside." Graves turned around and left the room. "Get dressed, Tobias. Coin waits for us. We just gotta find it first."

The pair left the brothel a few minutes later and walked through the maze of Bilgewaters sprawling districts to higher ground. They were careful not to come too close to the headquarters of the more powerful pirate dukes. Even though Miss Fortune was currently the strongest, the equilibrium of power was fragile and could break any second. Things had changed since Gangplank had been toppled. They entered one of the more respectable inns and took a table at the far back. One reserved for special business.

A minute later, the information broker appeared through the curtain close to their table. "Malcom Graves and Tobias Felix. What a pleasure to see you two again.", he greeted them and sat down at their table. "And in such good health! I heard you had a run-in with our most beloved captain down at the slaughter docks." Twisted Fate smiled. "We had. But as usual, things got solved quickly. It was a mere misunderstanding." The broker smiled back and nodded. "I'm sure it was. But how can I help you now? What are you two looking for?"

Now Graves took the lead. "We need another job. Fast and easy, nothin' too flashy. We just want some money in our pockets before the next big heist." The broker nodded and thought for a second. "I think I got just the right thing for you. A small bounty on one of the butchers down at the slaughter dogs. Preferably dead. He enjoys carving things up a bit too much if you understand. His employer wants him gone, too expensive on the staff." Graves nodded. "Sure thing, give us name and location and we'll take it from there." The broker put a note on the table and got up. "Bring one of his piercings with you when you are done. It's said he never takes them off. That would be a good proof for the accomplished task."

"Shouldn't be too hard. That bounty is almost pathetic, if you compare it.", Graves said while he and Twisted Fate made their way down to the slaughter docks again. "Should be done by dawn, if we find him quickly." Twisted Fate nodded. "Let's just get it over with. You know bounty hunting isn't my preferred job." Graves shrugged and kept walking. "Yea, I know. Still, its fast money. Nothin' we could walk away from." Twisted Fate agreed, otherwise he wouldn't had come with Graves. "But we gotta find something big, too. It itches me all over to pull off something proper again. Just remember the Clockwork Vault! That was one job well done."

"Yea, I feel it too. But where can we find a job so daring? Folk got frightened by all that new security tech coming from Piltover. Sure, you could get in, but our old crews aren't there anymore. And the youngsters just don't have the fire anymore." Graves pinpointed the problem with his realism like Twisted Fate never could. "I fear so. We'll find something and then we'll worry about the crew. Maybe we can actually find some promising upstarts who dare to face impossible tasks." Graves just snorted.

Just before they reached the slaughterhouse the bounty was supposed to be in, Twisted Fate felt his cards shuffle. It was a sign for certain trouble, so he pulled Graves off the runway into a shack on the side. "Someone is waiting for us in there.", he told his partner and carefully observed their surroundings. Nothing seemed too unusual, just the common cutthroats and beggars who lived down here. But his cards were restless, telling of a danger lingering.

"Whatever, I'll just blast 'em away." Graves usual uncaring attitude kept him from searching any plan at all, he just walked out and towards the slaughterhouse again. Twisted Fate sighed in defeat. Against his better judgement he followed his partner. Just like he loved to do, Graves kicked in the door and aimed his shotgun in the general direction anyone could stand. But the number of pirates and mercenaries looking at them now was too much even for Graves mighty gun. "Fuck.", he said dryly and jumped away from the doorframe, just the blink of an eye before a hail of bullets blasted through.

"Well done, Malcolm.", Twisted Fate said sarcastically and looked up the walls of the house. "I'll leave this party to you and get in another way." Before Graves could answer he flung himself up the rough exterior and through a window on the second floor. He entered unseen and snuck around the crowd of people in the main hall. As he moved through the maze of cargo, body parts and tools that clustered the runways he came across and interesting discovery. On the ground lay the hat of a certain captain he knew.

'Gotta check that out once we got rid of those pirates.', he thought and carried on. Soon enough he had circled the crowd and pulled one of his red cards out. 'Time for some fun.' He threw the card right into the midst of the crowd and saw bodies flying away from the following explosion. He didn't enjoy killing people, but those who shot him were fools. His cards were as lethal as any weapon and he didn't shy away from proving that.

While the pirates were confused, Graves took his opportunity. Without the hail of bullets gushing through the door he could finally shoot back. The loud growl of his shotgun ripped through the air as he covered their enemies in lead. Everything was over in a few heartbeats. The pirates were either dead or heavily wounded and couldn't move anymore. "You check for that bounty. I'll check something up here.", Twisted Fate shouted to his partner and walked to the backside of the building. He looked out the window and his sight fell on a crate that was hectically carried away from the slaughterhouse.

"Graves, we got some runners here, and they look like they got a nice bounty as well!", he shouted and slammed the window open. "One far better than yours!" He didn't wait for his partner to answer. Instead he climbed out of the window and jumped into a wagon loaded with canvas to soften his landing. It wasn't as soft as he would have hoped, but enough to save him from broken bones. Just as he started to run after the crate the door next to him got blown to piece and Graves stepped outside. "That crate over there, carried by the green clad pirates.", he informed his partner and started his chase.

The crate had been loaded onto a cart while he had jumped out of the window, but the pirates had trouble clearing their way. Another large wagon was handling the impressive tusk of another see monster and barred their way, so they tried to turn the cart around and set off in another direction. But they were too slow. Twisted Fate hat already teleported closer to them and blocked their escape. "Just fuck off! You were meant to get shot!", a pirate growled and raised his pistol.

Too slow, though. A yellow card hit him right in the face and he fell over, completely stunned by its magic. "You gotta shoot better then, lad. ", Twisted Fate answered and looked at the rest of the band. "Get lost before you follow the fate of your mates.", he warned them and without their leader, they listened. They fled as fast as they could, all in different directions. Just as one expected from pirates.

"So, what is that bounty of yours?", Graves asked and looked at the crate. "Oh, a beautiful one my friend.", he answered and waved with the hat he still held in his hands. "And one that you know all too well." Graves eyes widened. "Don't tell me that SHE got herself caught!", he said and stepped to the crate. "Careful in there!", he shouted and shot open the lock atop the crate. He carefully lifted the top cover while Twisted Fate readied his cards.

A fist shot out and almost caught Graves under the chin, but he was fast enough to dodge it and grab the arm. "Ah ah, Missy. Not so rude." He pulled Miss Fortune out of the crate and pushed her between Twisted Fate and himself. "We just saved you, didn't we?" Miss Fortunes eyes sparked with anger, but she couldn't deny the facts. "You were just a little bit faster than my crew. They were already on the way!" She spat on the ground. "But yea, thanks for helping me out there. Those pirates were really a bunch of twats, using a perfectly fine business to catch me." Before Graves or Twisted Fate could say something, she held up her hands. "I won't tell you what happened, not a chance. But you can accompany me to my ship. Maybe I can give you something in return for saving me."

One interesting walk later, the trio entered Miss Fortunes chambers on the Syren. AS they had made their way through the city, basically everyone was watching them. It was rare to see Miss Fortune accompanied by anyone other than her crew and now two of the most infamous mercenaries walked by her side. Graves and Twisted Fate just rose and fell in the eyes of the many different parties in Bilgewater. But they didn't care, they focused on the task, not the one giving it to them.

"Alright Missy, let's talk about our reward.", Graves said after Miss Fortune sat down behind her large desk. "You know we ain't cheap. I wanna see something real proper now." Even though Twisted Fate would have worded it differently, he agreed. Saving her sure would turn out to be lucrative.

"You two really lack any sense of decency, don't you?", Miss Fortune asked and looked at the two men. "Always just the coin in sight. But I want to give you a far better reward." She looked at them and smiled. "Nothing is better to get your mind off a bad decision than some hard dicks inside you. So, for all our benefit, I will give you my body as a reward." She gently pulled one side of her top down, revealing her perky, full tits. "I hope that fits your sense of reward." Her voice turned to a sultry tone, making it clear that she intended this to be a very generous reward that the two should take.

Twisted Fate laid his hand on Graves shoulder and grinned. "Well partner, I think this one we can't turn down." Graves nodded, stunned for a second by Miss Fortunes offer. But he wasn't just quick at drawing his shotgun. He pulled off his jacket and looked at the bounty hunter. "Just don't complain if you can't handle us.", he warned her, but she only laughed. "I'm more than capable of handling two brutes.", she answered and slowly stretched. "Come and get your reward!"

The two men looked at each other and nodded. They circled around the table and took off their cloths on the way. As they stood naked next to Miss Fortune, she took long gazes at them. Graves was built bulky, his muscled physique contrasting Twisted Fates slimmer, more refined body. Miss Fortunes smiled and grabbed their cocks. "Hmmm, look at this delicious meal." She started sucking Twisted Fate, while her left hand massaged Graves cock.

Even their cocks were quite different. Graves was thick and veins pulsated along it, Twisted Fates was slenderer, but just a bit longer as well. Miss Fortunes still had no problem downing the clean-shaven dick all the way in her throat. It was an open secret, but she most of her crew had already shared her bed in more than one night, often enough in pairs. Just as she preferred her pistols as two, she enjoyed a devil's threesome more than any other way.

She swapped to Graves just as Twisted Fates cock was covered in shining saliva. She started rubbing his balls until Graves was lubed up as well. "So, who wants my ass first?", she asked and smiled up. "Well, I guess it's my turn first.", Twisted Fate said and pulled her out of the chair. Just as she stood up, Graves pulled off her leather pants and revealed her bare ass to Twisted Fate. Meanwhile the card-player opened the cord of her top and threw it away. Her tits fell just the right amount and her big hard nipples invited Graves to grab them.

He bent forward and started to suck on them while he massaged her other breast. Just as she started to moan, she felt Twisted Fate spreading her ass cheeks. She put one hand on Graves back and supported herself on him while her other hand helped Twisted Fate. "Come on, fill me!", she moaned as his cock pressed deep into her asshole. It filled her mind with an explosion of joy and she almost fell on Graves who just straightened again. "Don't have all the fun without me, partner!", he complained and lifted Miss Fortunes legs around his hips.

With the woman propped up between them he thrust his cock deep inside her wet pussy. She moaned again and buried her nails in his back. He didn't seem to care all that much and after a few breaths, they started to fuck her in perfect rhythm. This was obviously not their first threesome and Sarah was delighted by that discovery. Even though her crew was well familiar with one another, but there was no such deep connection between them that came with the past these two men had.

They slowly raised their tempo and Miss Fortune started to lose her composure. Her moans grew louder and louder and just as Twisted Fate grabbed her tits from behind, she was pushed over the edge. She came with a scream and scratched all over Graves back as her body spasmed through her orgasm. But even while she split his skin, Graves fucked her like nothing happened. Only after Sarah stopped shaking did the pair stop and pull their dicks out of her. Without a chance to protest they pulled her to her bed an threw her on all fours.

The short rest gave her enough time to get to her senses again and as Graves went on his knees before her, she was ready. She started to lick his hard cock and balls, carefully avoiding taking him in her mouth. This time he had to wait. Twisted Fate on the other hand was free to pound her from behind, but instead of her ass he chose her pussy now. Her dripping wet pussy almost magnetically pulled his dick in.

He slapped her ass and started to fuck her with long, hard thrust while Graves grabbed her hair. "Not so shy, Missy!", he laughed and pulled her mouth onto his cock. With his girth she had more problems taking it all they way in, but she wouldn't let them know it. She sucked his cock and pulled air in every time Twisted Fate pulled out of her. The two really knew what they were doing, it was perfectly timed to give Miss Fortune the time to breath while still keeping control on their side. She was impressed, but it wouldn't keep her from fighting back.

She started using her tongue more and more, caressing the tip of Graves dick with every stroke. She felt it was working as he was twitching more and more. Without breaking her rhythm, she grabbed his balls with one hand and massaged them until he came. He shot his semen deep into her throat as he came right with another thrust of Twisted Fate. Sarah had to concentrate not to cough, but Graves was far from finished. More and more cum gushed out of him and into Miss Fortunes mouth and throat until she couldn't take any more. She pushed him away and gasped for air while his cum dripped out of her mouth.

As part of his load ran down her chin, she licked her lips and looked up to him. "I hope that wasn't all you can give me.", she said and smiled. But she was interrupted by Twisted Fate, who now grabbed her hair and pulled it back. Sarah screamed in surprise and pain, but the man behind her didn't let go. He started to pound her with even more vigor and soon enough, Sarah couldn't think straight anymore. His force and endurance were too impressive. But just as Sarah felt he would cum he pulled out and emptied his load all over her back and into her hair.

He didn't cum as much as Graves had, but it was enough to anger the bounty hunter. "How dare you to desecrate my hair like that!", she shouted and turned around. His sly smile just fueled her anger even more and she tried to hit him. But that was apparently just what he had planned. He caught her fist and pulled her on top of him, using her own momentum against her. He forced her hand to her back and in that moment, Graves took her other hand and pulled it behind her back as well.

The iron grip of Graves held her hands and arms and with that her full upper body. Due to this position her tits were hanging right in front of Twisted Fate. He didn't wait for another chance and started to grope them. His fingers twisted her full nipples, turning them from one side to the other and pulling on them. He tits followed the movements with almost magical grace and soon enough, he grabbed them again and squeezed. Sarah moaned loud, but still tried to fight the strength of the two men.

"Sure you can handle it?", Graves asked and shoved his cock into her ass without any warning. Again, Miss Fortune screamed in shock and bliss alike and Twisted Fate used her short distraction to force his cock deep into her pussy. "It definitely is a worthy reward, tho.", Twisted Fate joked and blinked. "You should get yourself kidnapped more often!" Sarah's eyes shot flames of hate, but he knew she still enjoyed it. "Just one last round for you, Missy. Then we'll have to find some coin."

Graves strong hips were enough to move Sarah up and down Twisted Fates cock so he could focus more on her tits. His fingers were all over them, squeezing them, pulling them, slapping them. But what Graves did with pure strength, Twisted Fate did with skill and sensibility. Another facet of their partnership that was almost uncanny to Miss Fortune. Her tits felt like they were in heaven while her ass was stretched to its limits. Her eyes rolled up and she lost herself in the sensation.

It felt like they kept going for days, their dicks rubbing her insides and giving her a sense of fullness she hadn't experienced before. And just as another orgasm shook her body, they pushed her away and on her back. Only half conscious she looked up at them while they jerked off until both of them came. Together they covered her tits and face in the thick white fluid that she craved so often.

She recovered fast enough from her orgasm to enjoy every drop landing on her body and after they were finished, she carefully scooped up some of it and liked it off her fingers. Their different tastes exploded in her mouth and she moaned exited. She looked up to the two men and smiled a satisfied smile. "You did well, I am pleased. Maybe you should do more jobs for me, don't you think?", she smiled and licked more of their cum from her face.

"We'll think about that, Missy. But we gotta keep an eye on our purse, too. Just your body ain't gonna cut it in the long term." Twisted Fate nodded. "And we don't want your crew to get envious, do we?", he added and looked towards the door. It was built massively, but Sarah was a very loud woman. "Maybe we should get out the back, Malcom. We might be unwelcome up there."


End file.
